Once Betrayed, Need Redemption
by Natenatenate4826
Summary: After Being Betrayed by his "Friends" Ash Ketchum disappears for five years. During those five years he has done many things but he mostly trained. He returns during a tournament. Will he meet up with the traitors. What will become of the traitors. Hope it's good.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokemon Okay good Read

Chapter 1

* * *

On a cold starry night, a man formerly known as Ash Ketchum sat atop of Mt. Silver gazing upon Kanto, or more specifically Pallet town. He was enjoying this time for him to relax. Until one of his closest two partners walked behind him. It was the evolved form of the riolu he once saved from Hunter Jay.

Lucario spoke up "Master, are you thinking about what happened 5 years ago."

"How did you know." he responded.

"I can sense a certain unusually sad aura coming from you."

"So I see you training has paid off as you can finally sense a hidden aura." Ash replied to his partner trying to change the subject.

"Yea but we already talked about that two weeks ago."

"Well, your getting better at it."

"Ok well back to what we were talking about;"Lucario replied while Ash mentally cursed himself.

Lucario continued "I believe you should finally confront them."

"No Lucario, I don't believe it's the right time yet."Ash responded

"Well, I think that you should hurry up. I mean look at yourself. Your constantly sulking."Lucario replied feeling a little agitated at its master.

As Ash turned around to counter his comment but Lucario was already gone. So he turned back around and started remembering what happened that day.

* * *

Flashback

Ash was on his way home after his loss at the Sinnoh league. He had his trusty Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

while walking he spoke to Pikachu "I can't wait to see mom again, can't you too Pikachu?"

"Pika." Pikachu said with a smile.

As he got home, he went to his back door hoping to surprise his mom when he found a note.

The note read:

Dear Ash,

I've gone on a vacation so if you read this it means it hasn't been a week since the Sinnoh league. So keep the house tidy till I get their. There is food in the cabinets.

Love,

Delia

P.S. Don't for get to change your...

Ash crumbled up the note and tossed it backward Before he could finish reading it, because he was embarrassed hoping that none of his friends saw the note. As he walked in the saw many of his friends and rivals there. He saw Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Max, Drew, May, Zoey, Dawn, and Paul. He walked up to them feeling unusually awkward and questioned what they were all doing there.

"Hey guys, are you throwing a return party for me for getting to the semi-finals?"

After a few seconds Paul spoke up. "No, we came here because you suck." Saying very blandly.

Ash though he heard wrong and said "I'm sorry I think I misheard you."

"No, you heard him correctly. He said you _suck_ as a trainer." May and Max nearly yelled putting emphasis on the word suck.

Ash was very surprised at this sudden outburst and decided to speak up "W-Why wo-would y-you s-"

He didn't get to finish because he was cut off by Brock "SHUT UP, we don't care about what you say. Ash your annoying, retarded and for some reason you the inability to learn from your mistakes."

"Yea, you should just give up on you dream of becoming a Pokemon master." Zoey spoke up

"PIKA, PIKACH PICHUU PIKAPI!" Pikachu angrily yelled towards the traitors. He was just as shocked as Ash

"Do you all believe this?" He received nods from all but Misty and Dawn who only looked away.

"Well, since it seems you all feel this way, I'll just grab my Pokemon and go." Ash turned around and started walking out the door. Half way through the door Drew spoke up

"Would you happen to mean these Pokemon." As he held up a bag of pokeballs. Ash turned and was shocked at how his friends were treating him. he was utterly heartbroken at what his "Friends" were doing to him.

"Ash just give up on your dream." he heard Misty say.

"Yeah Ash just give up, all you have is that dainty Pikachu on your shoulder. We have the rest of your Pokemon." Tracey spoke up.

Ash was on the verge of tears as he spoke holding up a belt with some pokeballs on it "You guys are monsters. You may be monster but you are not smart. you forgot I still have more pokemon than that." Ash said as he grabbed one and tossed in the air. Out came a blue shiny Gallade. A few small gasps came from some of his "friends".

"Gallade please teleport us anywhere away from here. They speak words of the devil. I do not wish to be close to them at the moment." Ash said. As Ash was starting to be teleported he flipped off the "Traitors". Poof. He disappeared.

Flashback End

They hadn't seen him since.  
Nor has he seen them.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**  
Ok, so this is my first fanfic. I personally like it but let me go ahead and say I can be very creative but I am not that good of a writer. Now if you want you can review or PM me and give me ideas. Any suggestion I would be happy to look over. Great thanks.  
Natenatenate4826, Goodbye Readers


	2. Chapter 2 Message

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Pokemon, Okay good, Now read

Chapter 2

* * *

Midnight came without a word being said around and about the mountain. Before Ash could call it a day something was coming out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head to see a bird. He was quite surprised. Not because of the altitude but because this flying pokemon was his old pidgeot.

Before he knew it he was tackled to the ground by his old majestic bird. "Pidgeot, pidge, pidg pi. Pidg pidgeot pi." As the bird was speaking Ash translated the pokemon's speech using his aura. "Ash, it's been so long. I have a note from a rather large man."

"Oh, well I'll just get this note and read it shall I." Ash said as he grabbed the note.

The note read:

_Dear Ash,_

_Hey, Ash there's a tournament coming up that comes around every 25 years called the Mystery of Mew Tournament. Its the biggest tournament in the world. It was founded on the day someone first found and documented the very rare pokemon. Which in turn made the Legend of Mew. You qualify for the tournament and I would like to give you a required recommendation. It is to be held Saffron City, Kanto in 1 week. Those that are allowed are Regional Champions, League Winners, Elite four members, Gym Leaders, Frontier brains, and High-ranking recommended people. I hope you accept my offer and come to the tournament. You can temporarily go through with a fake name._

_From,_

_Scott_

Once he was done reading the note he spoke softly to his old Pidgeot. "I don't think I can do this"

"Well Scott wrote that you would probably change you name temporarily." Pidgeot spoke while Ash translated using his aura

"It's not just about that. They might be there. I just don't think I am ready to face them yet." Ash spoke lightly

"Ash, it has been five years. You don't have to be afraid to face them." Pidgeot spoke trying to encourage him to compete. After moments of silence Ash decided what he was going to do.

"Okay. If you believe in me then I should have faith in your judgement. Plus, my team can have a little workout since they haven't battled someone in a very long time. I think that this tournament would be great to allow my pokemon to have a small challenge."

"Yay, thank you for agreeing to participate." Pidgeot squealed obviously very happy at his decision.

The he ask his bird "So Pidgeot would you like to join me."

"Pidgeot." The bird gave a loud roar of its name meaning yes.

"Okay then I'm going to compete."

As he said that lucario walked out and spoke up "Oh so you are? Well then you should probably get everyone prepared."

"Okay then I should probably start train all of you guys for it. I should also train myself in case any team rocket members are there. I mean it is the biggest tournament in the world" Ash spoke as he started leading Pidgeot back inside the cave.

As Ash led Pidgeot he stopped at the cave entrance. "Lucario, do you think they will be there?"

"Sadly yes, I believe that they all will be there." Lucario added feeling down

"Don't worry Lucario, I'll face them and you can be there by my side."

"Yes master, I will stand by your side no matter the consequences." Lucario spoke in a high whisper

"Well I think you should go back in the cave" Ash added before going back in side

"Okay." Once said they went inside and took a nice long rest...

The Next day

As his pokemon were training he decided its time to tell them about the tournament.

"Everyone, everyone gather up." Ash yelled

Pikachu was the first to come. First thing he did was he jumped on Ash's shoulder. After that the rest of the pokemon followed. Once all his pokemon gathered up he spoke

"Everyone we are going to be participating in a tournament. It is called the tournament of Mew and is being held in 1 week. Yes, also this will be very fun for one of you as I know (Hint, Hint). Some of you may or may not know, but they will most likely be there."

The last statement caused some of them to growl or grunt as they all know what happen that day.

"So, we will be going there later today so make sure your ready. I know you are all strong enough to win, but once we get there we are still going to train. So don't think you can just relax when you get there." Once he said that hey all gave loud roars which means they are all psyched to be participating in a tournament.

**_Author's Note_**

I Just corrected a few things. Sorry it took like ten days to post I had to rewrite it and because I had to rewrite it is shorter than it was going to be, Gosh. Oh well. That's LIFE. Next time I will try to make it longer or I will just make all chapters around this long and post often. Still send suggestions through pm. Good Luck. Bye


	3. Chapter 3 Register

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 3

* * *

It was Midday. A man riding a charizard could be seen flying overhead. This man had raven-black hair and he wore a midnight-black trench coat accompanied by a pair of black slacks. Black shades that if you looked at you would think no one could see through covered his oh-so mysterious eyes. On his shoulder was a Pikachu. This man was seen over Celadon city, the city west of Saffron city, a speeds thought not reachable by a Charizard.

"Charizard, land over there." He said while pointing towards an open patch of forest.

"ZAARD." The giant fire/flying dragon roared as it zoomed towards the field.

As the dragon was flapping its wings softly to descend the trees around were being push forth by the immense of the force the wings gave off. With that the charizard landed with a nice loud thud.

"Thanks Charizard, Return." With that said the huge dragon roared a it was engulfed by the red light and absorbed into the pokeball.

The man decided he would set up his camp before he went to register for the tournament.

* * *

One hour later

Ash patted his hands as he finished up. "All done. Now to go sign up. Pikachu you stay here." Pikachu jumped off "Chu."

Once all was said and done he ran towards the pokemon center that was accompanied by a stadium. He reach his destination in as little as half a minute. He open the double-doors with such force, unknown that he used so much force, that they hit the walls holding them. He walked up to nurse joy who was looking down a her computer and spoke up.

"Hello Nurse joy. I am here to sign up for the tournament." He spoke with a voice that is so deep it could make a grown man cower in fear. Though the voice did not phase her considering that he was well built and had a very handsome face.

"Okay, May I please see some Identification." She spoke with her ever so sweet voice

He pulled out his old pokedex and handed it to her. She then placed it through the scanner and the machine gave her a full view of the who the man was. When she saw who it was she gasp.

"H-how, you were proclaimed dead five years ago." She whispered. Ash grunted when he heard this.

"No, I am not dead. I was betrayed and disappeared. Those people that said I was dead are the ones who betrayed me." Once she heard this she shuddered at the once false information.

"Okay, n-now ma-may I see your letter of r-recommendation." He turned and shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out the letter.

"Thank you," Nurse joy said before she started reading. When she was done she continued to speak. "so I suppose you will be competing under a fake name."

"Yes, and I would like it to be Dark, just Dark, and I would like it to say I am from Mt. Silver." He said with confidence that it was what he wanted.

After a few beeps and bops Nurse joy spoke "All set, now don't forget that your true name will be revealed in the semi-finals." When she said this he cringed up. To make matters worse the doors opened and he heard familiar voices.

"Hey, I'm gonna win this!" Max yelled for everyone in the pokemon center to hear.

"Max, quite down." A one May Maple said

"Yea, and don't get over confident. There are going to be many great trainers here." Brock said to him

"So, I'm still better than all of them." Max said as he took a big step forward and tripped. Everyone sweat dropped at this hilarious action.

"If only you could be best at walking." Gary said in a very snobby way

Ash turned back around to finish his conversation "Okay, thank you. Is there anything else."

"Oh, I almost forgot. You have a room that was given to you by Scott." She said as the Traitors walked behind Ash and started to wait.

"I don't want the room, I've set up a camp."

"Okay, well that's all, have a nice day."

"Thanks." He said a he walked away

That's when Misty walked up to Nurse joy and said "Hello, we would like a room please."

"Oh Nurse Joy, your beauty has me paralyzed. Please ac-" He didn't get to finish because Toxicroak popped out and gave him a poison jab to the back. Ever since Brock had become immune to croagunk's poison jab, they started hurting because this immunity caused croagunk to evolve.

Nurse joy just ignored this and went on to answer Misty. "I'm sorry but we are all out of rooms. Oh wait we do have one that a person doesn't want their room. Hey Dark," she called out "may you please come here." This caused Ash to sigh in defeat. Even though he didn't want to he knew he had to. So he walked back over to nurse joy not even looking at the group.

"Dark, may these people have your room?" She asked him

"Sure, Like I said I don't need it." Ash let out realizing that if he declined he would probably be challenged by Max for the room.

When he said this Dawn went to the man and gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He just allowed her to hug him till she stopped. Which was just a few seconds after she started. When she was done she wiped off her shirt and turned to nurse joy felling a bit embarrassed.

"Okay, well here are the room keys," She handed them to Misty. "and thank you for letting them use your room." The group them turned to him.

"No problem." Once he said this he lifted up his shades and winked towards Nurse joy,causing her to blush intensely, and turned away. Though this action did not go unnoticed by the waiting group, especially Brock, as he fell to the floor say crying "Why, Why."

As he turned away the girls in the group, Misty, May, and Dawn, caught a glimpse of his face and they were very impressed at how he look. This was obvious to the guys of the group, Gary, Brock, Max, and Tracey, as they heard the girls say "Wow, what a great face."

Then he started walking away. Little did he know that a certain Sinnoh champion saw everything from beside a wall at the side of the counter. "No way. I've finally found him." she said quietly.

When he was done he walked out the doors causing the same loud noise to come from the doors.

**_Author's Note_**  
So I tried to make this chapter longer than the others, which it is, it just took a little longer. Tell me what you think. PM me about suggestions. Do whatever. Tell me what I should improve on through review and pm. Good Luck. Bye


	4. Chapter 4 Luxury

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 4

* * *

After his first encounter with his old friends in years, Ash went back to his camp so he could get ready for the night. Once he got there he went over to his pokeballs to release all his pokemon. Once a bunch of bright red flashes came and went all of his pokemon where released. While doing this a little yellow mouse awoke. Ash turned to face the awaking mouse.

"Hey buddy, did you have a good sleep?"

"Pika," he squeaked then jumped on to his friends shoulder. "chaa!"

* * *

(Back with the other group)

The Former friends were walking through the halls of the pokemon center.

"Ahhhh, I'm gonna lose it. Where is this room? We've been looking for half an hour." asked a frustrated Max

"I looking as hard as I can. I just can't find this number on any of the doors." responded an angry May, who had the number of the room.

"Then tell us the number. We can split up and look for it." Implied Tracey

"The room's number is 301. I just can't seem to find it." May said trying to stay calm

"WHAT, THAT'S ON THE THIRD FLOOR! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!" Max screamed at May. He was surprised how he was the young sibling.

"Oh, sorry. When we traveled with ash we didn't stay at the upper floors." May said apologetically. Everyone stopped when they heard the name of the person that they betrayed. They all felt sad from what happened. At the same time they also felt angry at what happened before the betrayal and after it.

* * *

Flashback

The group was at Ash's house. They were all exited that he got so far at the conference. They were all there throwing him a surprise get together. They heard a knock on the front door. So Misty went and opened the door. Everyone looked at the pokemon that were at the door. They were all surprised at what they saw. They saw a Darkrai and Latios at the door.

Then while they were all there they heard a voice yell a command. "Darkrai use dark void, Latios use Psychic to control their bodies."

While he was doing this someone spotted him. "Tobias?!" Yelled a very scared Max.

Everyone turned to see the mystery man was in the house.

"Tobias?!" Everyone yelled with the exception of Max and Tobias himself.

Once they yelled this Darkrai finished charging his dark void and fired it hitting all of them. "Dar, darkrai." Darkria spoke as he fired it.

After that they all started to fall to the ground but before they hit the ground they were lifted up by Latios' psychic. They were now asleep and controlled by a psychic.

One Hour later in the flashback.

They all woke up feeling a pain in there head while standing. They saw a crying Ash and a shiny gallade. Shocked at what they saw they gasped. Ash spoke but all of the group were deaf temporarliy. While they gasped Ash flipped them off and disappeared.

Brock, Gary, and Paul were angry that he flipped them off and confused and he was also crying. Max was just standing there in to much shock to move because Ash had a Shiny gallade and that his idol just vanished. Misty, Zoey, Dawn, and May were there crying because they lost the boy they had a crush on and were also confused at why he flipped them off making them even more sad. Tracey just stood there still processing what had just happened.

Flashback end

* * *

While they were all thinking about what happened five years ago Brock decided to break the silence. "So after we find the room who wants to go grab a bite to eat?"

Everyone that was still Thinking shook there heads out of their sad state. "Yea I think food would do us good." Gary said giving a smile.

"Yea, especially skinny bones over here." Max laughed as he pointed at May.

May just felt sad and embarrassed. The only reason she was so skinny was because she didn't, or more like couldn't, eat as much and fast as she used to. The reason behind this was Ash's disappearance. The way she ate reminded herself of Ash.

"Just shut up Max."

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Max said starting to feel bad about himself.

May sniffled a few times before she spoke up again "It's okay, you didn't mean it. I forgive you." She wiped her eyes when she was done.

"Okay, now that that's settled let go." Gary said getting a little irritated.

After Gary said that they walked into the elevator. Before the elevator doors could close someone was running towards them.

"Wait for me," The woman ,who was now recognized as Zoey, said as she barely made it to the door. "Thank goodness the elevator doors didn't close. I wanted to ask if I could hang out at your guys' place"

"Sure you can Zoey, We would love to have you there." said a now happy Dawn

Zoey got into the elevator and the doors shut.

(Fill with awkward silence and even more awkward elevator music) (Now a ding)

The doors slid open to reveal a long hallway. They started walking but stopped when the person in the back ,Tracey, said "Hey there it is. It's at the end of the hallway."

"Wow nice eyes Tracey." Zoey told him

"Well I am a pokemon watcher." He responded to her

Then they all started to run towards the door. May pulled out the key and unlocked the door. She slowly slid it open. They all gasped at what they saw. Inside was a room with pure white walls and curtains. The couches and love seats were a darkish white color. The tables and counter tops were a Light gold color. The living room had a 72' flat screen TV. In front of the couches that faced the TV was a small diamond/crystal table that had a small card on it standing up like a small triangle.

"WOOOOOOOW" Everyone said as they took in there surroundings.

A few seconds of taking it in someone spoke "Hey look a card." Brock said and went over to pick up the card. He then read it out loud:

_Hey it's me Scott. I'm happy that you have decided to participate in the competition. I wish you good look, even though you will not need it, and hope you win._

Brock then went down the card to the other section and keep reading

_Hey it's me Charles Goodshow. I , just like Scott, wish you good luck in the competition even though you will not need it. I hope you win. I'm also glad for your here._

Everyone gasped for what seemed like impossible considering how many crazy thinks they have seen today.

"How in the world did that guy Dark get into the competition and get recognition from Scott and Charles Goodshow?" Asked a jealous and astounded Max.

"Holy shit. We need to go watch and see how strong this guy is, he must be a powerhouse." Misty said

"Well, we just have to wait." Said Gary

* * *

(Back with ash and his pokemon)

Ash was training with his Gallade while all his other pokemon sparred with each other.

"Come on gallade you can do it." Ash said trying to encourage his shiny pokemon

Then like a blur Gallade zoomed at him with his right arm using a leaf blade. Ash easily sidestepped to the right of the attack. Then gallade did a 360 counterclockwise spin as he glided a glowing left arm right at Ash's face. He ducked this attack as Gallade's arm flew over him. He quickly retaliated with a grab to his left hand and a jab at his left elbow. After that attack he elbowed him in the stomach. Gallade didn't feel much pain as he jumped back with his left foot and boosting himself with his right foot to Ash's face. As he went back Gallade grabbed his own arm and felt a slight trickle of pain. Ash, on the other hand flew back into a pair of arms.

"Ahhh!" Ash yelped in surprise. He couldn't see anyone there with his aura powers because he limited them to fight with his Gallade. He looked up and saw the one person that he always felt weird around.

"Cynthia!?" He spoke unsure of humself.

"Ash it is you." She said as she embraced him in the tightest hug in the world, taking his breath away.

**Author's notes**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started school back and it has been rough. I also change a few things in the last chapters not much though. Good Bye


	5. Chapter 5 Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Chapter 5

* * *

"What the hell?!" Ash yelled so loudly that a few pidgey flew out of there nest's.

"Hey Ash, long time no see huh." Cynthia replied ever-so innocently.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" He asked quite confused at how Cynthia was joking around.

"I saw you in the pokemon center. Nurse Joy was checking your pokedex. I kind-of snuck a peek around a corner." She said felling like she hadn't done anything wrong. Truth was she hadn't being stalking him she had just walked by and Saw his name.

"Okay, so what do you want with me. I'm nothing special. I had just been on a long journey by my self."

She was slightly aggravated at how he was treating this. Her behavior switched from innocent to angry. "NO, you disappeared from the face of the earth and don't tell anyone, not even me, where you where going. Didn't you think anyone would miss you... Like me." She sighed at the end.

"You did?" Ash said happier than he has been in years.

"Yes, I did." She said a bit more relaxed now that she had got that off her back. Ash though for a moment until he realized what she meant.

"Oh, OOOH." Ash blushed a bit when he found out that she missed him. "Well, I might have missed you to, a bit." He said uncomfortably squirming. She blushed when he said this and was about to talk until...

**BOOM**

"How many times must I be surprised today?" Ash grunted as Cynthia sighed sadly. She though what would of happened if they weren't interrupted by the explosion. She was about to tell him about how she felt about him.

**BOOM**

"Hey Cynthia, lets go see what's going on over there."

"Okay Ash."

"Please, call me Dark." He asked her.

"Okay." She said.

He stood up and told her to follow him. He started walking towards the direction of town and the explosion.. Cynthia shook her head and stood up but soon fell back down with a shriek of pain.

"OWW" She cried out. She soon realized she had her leg broken when Ash fell in to her arms and she fell to the ground.

Ash being sharp of his senses turned and ran to her side. "Are you okay, do you need me to carry you?"

"Yes please," Ash picked her up bridal style "Thank you." She finished with a blush. She then felt the wind blow sharply in her hair. She wondered why it had been so windy till she opened her eyes. She saw everything blurring around her except for Ash. She blushed at the sight of him carrying him rather heroically. She then laid her head in Ash's chest and embraced him. This only continued for another two minutes. Surprised at how fast she got here she gasped. She then saw what had caused the explosion.

She saw a person riding a Salamance. She then saw the person ordering it to use different moves. Everyone was cowering in fear in there places of hiding. The person was destroying the town.

"Cynthia I'm going to get you to that pokemon center. They can help you there." Ash said

"How will you get past her? She is blocking the pokemon center."

"I have my ways."

He then started to run towards the salamence. He then saw who was riding the salamence. It was Hunter J. He then got over his shock and started to run towards her faster. Hunter J finally noticed him and commanded her pokemon.

"Salamence use hyper beam on that man." Salamence then blasted a beam towards the running man. It was coming right at them.

"Ash, look out!" Cynthia yelled as she braced for impact. Hunter J froze as she heard who it was. The beam still coming towards them Ash smirked. He easily side-stepped the hyper beam.

Being knock out of her shock J ordered an attack again. "Use dragon rage." She expected to see her salamence to fire a ray of rage only to see it panting. She then remembered that she just used hyper beam and it needs to rest. she nearly face palms at this obvious revelation. Ash took this chance and jumped over the giant salamence, to both of the women's shock, made it over. Ash then landed and kept running to the pokemon center and made it in seconds.

"Open up please, hurry." He said banging on the sound proof doors. Then he saw Max walking from the cowering group. Max opened the door letting him in and locking it from behind. Ash set down Cynthia on the front counter. He then walked back to the doors and tried to open it. He then felt that it was locked. he turned to Max who had the key.

"Come unlock the door."

"Are you nuts?" Max said while everyone else gasped at what this man was talking about.

"No, now come unlock the door."

"No."

"Now." Ash commanded

"No." Max said refusing to open the door

"Fine." Ash then ran at a speed that made it look like he was teleporting. He then grabbed the key and went to the door and unlocked it. He then tossed the keys back to Max and walked out closing the door behind him. Everyone was shocked at what this man was doing. They all, but a hurt Cynthia and a healing Brock and Nurse Joy, went to the windows and looked out at the scene unfolding.

They saw the man known to some as Ash and some as Dark.

* * *

(Outside)

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum. Where have you been. You haven't been stopping me lately. I kind of missed you and the challenges that came with you." Hunter J said as Ash got into a fighting position in front of salamence.

"Hello, Hunter J. I haven't seen you in an entire three years."

"Oh so you remember."

"You must've though that the medicine you made me take worked in erasing my memories when I escaped. I remember what you did to me. You tortured, beat me painfully, made me your _playmate _(LoLz, I had to)." Ash replied remembering everything that happened during those horrid days.

"Well, you can always return."

"Yea right, that place was a hellhole."

"Oh well I can always m_ake you_. Salamence use flamethrower." As on command salamence fired a barrage of flames towards Ash who continually dodged. "Salamence use dragon pulse." Salamence then fired a large ball of energy at Ash. Ash used his aura and contained the ball of energy while spinning around and firing it back. The dragon pulse, reinforced with an arua sphere, sped back at salamence with tremendous speed. On impact the sphere exploded blasting J and Salamence back to the building behind them.

Ash then walked over to her and lifted her by her by her jacket, withdrew a knife and held it to her neck. He then spoke to her "I'm going to let you stay with me and allow you to not to be sent to prison, but if you don't stop trying to steal pokemon or stop causing chaos I will utterly and personally obliterate you. Do I make myself clear?"

J gulped before accepting defeat "Okay," she sighed once before continuing "I surrender." He then stared at her for a moment till she recalled her Salamence.

He let her down and pulled out a pokemon.

"Come on out, Alakazam." Out came a very large humanoid pokemon holding spoons. "Alakazam teleport this woman to the camp and make sure she doesn't escape." In a flash they where gone.

Once she was gone he walked towards the pokemon center. Everyone saw him walking there. He was soon crowded by a bunch of cheering people. He slowly escaped there Soon a reporter of the pokemon league came and started to walk to Ash.

"Sir, Sir, What is your name?" The reporter asked

"It's Dark, Just Dark."

"How did you do that thing were you sent back that pokemon move at her?"

"I can't tell ma'am."

"Where did Hunter J go?" The reporter asked.

"I captured her and my pokemon took her to my camp. I've been hunting her for a long time now." He lied so sleekly that no one could tell it was a lie.

"Can you please tell us." The reporter was cut off by someone else

"DARK, Your okay!" Cynthia yelled as she ran up to Ash/Dark.

"Cynthia, your okay." He said seeing her leg patched and bandaged up.

"Of course I am and so are you." She said as she jumped towards him. His reflexes caused him to open out his arms to catch her. When he caught her she gave him a long and passionate kiss. He liked the feeling of her warm soft lips pressing against his. He deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her.

"Are we getting this. This is going to be my big break." The reporter said to the cameraman. Whistles could be heard from the guys in the crowd while the girls were glaring at the Cynthia muttering stuff along the lines of "Of course she gets him."

After the kiss that lasted a few minutes ended Cynthia dragged Ash off.

* * *

(Back at the camp)

J sat on a log that Ash had cut out of a tree. She was being stared at intently and very, very, very, very awkwardly by Alakazam who was sitting quietly holding his spoons. He hasn't blinked for ten minutes. As she got bored J stood up and started walking. Then Alakazam lifted his hand and pointed at her and spoke to her telepathically.

"No."

_**Author's note**_

I feel like I might have rushed this chapter a bit. I don't know why but I find Awkward situations hilarious. I had fun writing this chapter. Sadly I only know corny love. Weird. I need a life and girlfriend. Sigh.

Natenatenate4826, Bye


End file.
